Replacements
by Death-Pheniox
Summary: The teen titans find themself being replaced by a new team of super heros.


**Chapter One Blobs Of Snot**

_The smell of burning butter surrounds the kitchen of our beloved hero's hide out 'titan's tower'. Star-Fire and Raven can be found running about weirdly trying to make breakfast for everyone. Much to Breast-Boys disappointment every thing the two girl's touch, go up in frames and turn into one great big heap of smouldering ash in the middle of the kitchen floor. _

"OH MAN!" Breast-Boy screams putrefied. All he can do now is look on in horror and hope that at least one little piece of bacon survive the terrible ordeal. "MAN! How can you burn water! WATER!" _He asks as he points to a saucepan sitting beside the over flowing kitchen sink. Star-Fire shrugs and giggles like she does when she doesn't know what's going on, then continues. _

_Meanwhile the smell of burning food is becoming over welling and attracts the attention of Robin, who for the past two hours had been sleeping unknowingly though it all. He enters the kitchen in his kitten PJ's, but by this time the kitchen has filled with thick black smoke. _

"What the hell is going on here?_" Robin whispers at Star-Fire quietly as he rubs his eyes, still half asleep from training hard the day before. Star-Fire looks at him confused then grins. _

"We're cooking breakfast_" States Star-Fire grinning stupidly, then she attempts to cook what's left of the food with her powers for some unknown reason. BADLY might I add. _

_Raven just shakes her head into her hands at the situation. She can't believe this is happening to her again "_last week it was Cyborg and Beast-Boy eating everything before any of us others could get to it. Now I can't cook for the life of me_" she looks uneasy and eerie glancing out one of the side kitchen windows "_why does this kind of thing always happen to me? Am I cursed or something?_" she turns back to Star-Fire who is still grinning stupidly and burning things._

_Suddenly the emergency fire alarm goes off waking Raven from her little daydream and grabbing the attention of Cyborg for his morning shower "_where's the bloody fire?_" Cyborg squeals running out of the bathroom with nothing but a pink frilly bath towel around his wrist, a blue bath cap on his head, and a little rubber duckie in his hand. _

"No where_" Beast-Boy giggles as he points to Cyborg's fashionable choice of bath wear. Cyborg can't help but go bright red in the face when he realises Raven and Star-Fire are starring straight at his little lovable rubber duckie in amazement. _

"Shut up!_" Cyborg granites turning to Beast-Boy who by this time is rolling around on the kitchen floor holding his stomach laughing and crying aloud. _

_Cyborg decides to back up against the wall with his duckie and edge towards his room to get changed into more suitable clothing. Beast-Boy is still laughing on the floor as he watches on and wipes away the tears from laughing so hard. Raven and Robin just look at each other with that 'I knew Cyborg went crazy last week' type of looks. _

_Suddenly the telephone rings in the sitting room and the smoke is starting to settle from the kitchen. A strange voice begins to talk to Robin on the telephone "_I know what you did last summer_"_

"You mean you saw me taking a bath?" _Robin replays horrified. Robin doesn't seem too clean now does he?_

"No! I mean I saw you eating that three month year old pizza slice from the fridge" _the voice twinges, weird spooky music is playing in the background "_I know everything that you and your friends have been up to and it makes me sick" _the voice continues. _

"Well I'm sorry if I've made you throw up your stomach lining, and all! But I can't tend to the needs of every person in this city! Now can I!" _Robin states in a new business mans suit. Where he got it is any ones guess. _

"You think you're all that... Don't you... Well guess what... You're not" _the voice seems angry getting louder and louder "_I, the first ever member of the universe's hero's committee, believe you have out stayed your welcome" _the voice continues to yell. _

"We were welcome?" _Beast-boy states as he over hears the conversation, then attempts to think about what he just said. _

"It's like the joke... What's small and is never around when you need it?... YOU'RE BRAINS!" _the angry voice screams continuously at Beast-Boy and Robin trying to blow their brains out with his words. _

"Well what can you do about it? And by the way... Do you have a shorter name then 'I, the first ever member of the universe's hero's committee'?" _Robin sneers into the telephone. _

"NO! And for that remark I will replace you with a new team of super hero's called 'the elderly gerbils' and they will rule the universe" _he laughs precisely. _

_Robin falls to his knees like in one of those soap operas and cries out dramatically "_NOOOOOOOO!"_ blobs of snot drip down his face onto the ground in front of him making a pool of green snot. _

_**TO BE CONTINUED!...**_


End file.
